


i need a little loving tonight

by gayqueen



Series: Me and My Broken Heart [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Eventual Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sad Sad, louis has a broken heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayqueen/pseuds/gayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a broken heart. He meets the breath taking Harry Styles at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need a little loving tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this at 4 in the morning, so yeah, it's kind of a drabble that i'm going to turn into a drabble series. I didn't edit this, It was 5AM when I finished, sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I love you Liam.” Louis told his boyfriend of almost four years. “I love you too Louis.” The taller man said, brushing Louis’ feather-like hair off his face before kissing him tenderly. Louis smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Liam’s next and deepening it.   
He and Liam made love that night, and Louis thought that life was perfect.   
But, life never stays perfect does it? No.

Soon, it was Louis and Liam’s four year anniversary, and Louis was more than excited. The older lad had spent hours at the store, buying ingredients to make a perfect anniversary dinner for the love of his life (his mom was coming to help cook it, but same thing). Louis had bought Liam’s favorite wine and poured two perfectly symmetrical glasses and set them on the table. Everything was set up by nine; the time Liam got home every night. Louis grabbed the bouquet of white roses his mom had supplied him with, and sat on the end of the couch facing the front door, waiting the return of his husband. 

At nine-thirty, Liam still hadn’t arrived, but Louis didn’t worry. Liam was a doctor, his job could keep him busy hours after his shift was supposed to end. 

At ten-thirty, Liam still hadn’t arrived, and Louis put the food in a pre-heating oven, trying to keep it warm. 

At midnight, Liam was still yet to be home. Louis ate his anniversary meal alone, and cried silently, thinking his husband didn’t remember. 

At one in the morning, Louis was sitting on the couch watching a footie match, when Liam stumbled through the door. Louis turned around to see him stumbling through the door with a brunette girl all over him. Louis jumped up, startling Liam out of the heated make-out session he was having with the nameless girl. “Louis. I-I’m S-Sorry” Louis’ husband stuttered, and stared at Louis. Liam was drunk, Louis could recognize that. He picked up the white roses off the couch, and walked over to Liam, the brunette seeming extremely confused. 

“Happy four years, honey” Louis spat, shoving the flowers against Liam’s chest, before grabbing his phone and jacket and walking out of their shared flat. 

Liam didn’t even call after him. 

*

Louis sobbed in the car. 

Louis sobbed in his mother’s arms.

Louis cried till he was pretty sure he didn’t have any tears left to shed. 

So when he was dried of tears, he almost drank himself to death at the nearest bar. His mother and sisters having to help him nurse his horrible hangover the next morning. 

***

It’s been three weeks since the incident with Liam, and Louis has yet to speak to him. Not that Liam has tried speaking to Louis. The small, heart broken lad checked his phone constantly for any texts or calls, or even Facebook messages from his boy-- ex-boyfriend, but there was never any. 

Louis had thought about calling him, but always decided against it. 

Louis still goes to the same bar every night, drinking until he really can’t take it anymore. His mother has scolded him, but that never stopped him. He loved it at the dingy bar. He liked how the sign on the front only had four of letters lit up, the others just dull. He liked how the stools at the bar were rusty, or how the bartender never got his order exactly right. He liked how the music could go from dubstep to Katy Perry like it was nothing. 

He liked the stupid little bar, loved it even. It was Louis’ constant companion these days. He knew the bar would never leave him, and the alcohol would never cheat on him with some smelly brunette girl. 

Louis doesn’t really have any friends anymore. He only had one friend to begin with, that being Zayn Malik. The raven-haired boy that Louis had known since he was six.

Zayn had taken Liam’s side, insisting that Liam was drunk and didn’t mean it. Louis and Zayn had a huge fight, and soon enough Louis and Zayn weren’t talking. 

‘Life is pretty shit’ Louis thought, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage that was in front of him. 

***

It’s been a month since the break up with Liam, and Louis was spending another night at the bar. It was pretty empty tonight. There were a few people dancing and laughing and a few people drinking at the bar around Louis’, but this is barely any people compared to the bar’s usual population. 

Louis was ready to order a few shots of tequila, when a boy came and sat next to him. 

To say Louis was stunned by the boy’s looks would be an understatement. Louis was rendered speechless when he saw the boy’s beautiful deep green eyes. His perfectly shaped face was framed with a mop of chocolate brown curls, that looked messy, but perfect in their own way. Louis didn’t realize he was staring until the boy started to speak to him.

“Y’know, pictures last longer.” The curly headed boy said, laughing like this wasn’t the first time someone was amazed by his looks (which it was probably wasn’t). 

“Trust me, mate, if I wanted a picture I would have taken one.” Louis said, offering him a sarcastic smile, before turning back to the bartender. “Can I get a few shots of tequila, Barry?” Louis called over the booming sound of Disclosure playing through the speakers. 

“I’ll take a few of those too!” The curly one called, causing Louis to turn and look at him. “Are you even old enough to be here.” Louis questioned the obviously younger man. He was a good two years younger than Louis, if not more. “Maybe, maybe not. Even if I am too young, they will let me drink anyway.” Curly told Louis, smiling at him. 

“What makes you think that?” Louis asked, honestly curious of the boy. “My grandfather owns the place.” He told Louis, turning to grab a shot of alcohol that was set before him. Louis couldn’t help but study the boy. They way his neck craned when he threw his head back to take a shot. He was honestly breathtaking and Louis jeans were becoming extremely tight. 

“Why are you here? Drinking? And why are you all by yourself?” Louis asked, staring as Curly downed his three shots. “I don’t give my story away to random dudes at the bar. Sorry mate.” Curly told him, ordering himself another round of shots. 

Louis found himself interested in the boy he didn’t even know the name of. He wanted to know all about him, all the big things, and all the little things in between. 

“Why are you here? Drinking? And why are you all by yourself?” Curly asked, mocking Louis. “Boyfriend I was planning on proposing to, cheated on me on our four year anniversary.” Louis said, downing a shot, and then another, and then another. 

Curly almost choked on the liquid when he heard the small boy’s words. He was instantly sad for Louis. A guy like him didn’t deserve that, but then again Curly didn’t even know him. But no one really deserves that, now that Curly thinks about it. 

“If I gave you a quick blow job in the bathroom, would you tell me why you’re here?” Louis said, the alcohol seeping into his system, causing Louis to not realize what words he was spewing from his thin lips. 

This time Curly practically did choke, but before he could even say anything Louis was dragging him to the men’s toilets. 

Louis pushed Curly into one of the stalls, and Curly didn’t know what to do. He was hard, no doubt about it, but he would probably seriously regret this in the morning. Those thoughts were out the window though, when the feather haired brunette boy pulled his jeans and boxers down, exposing his hard cock to the cold air in the bathroom. 

Louis grabbed the curly lad’s cock and started pumping it with his small hands first. The boy’s cock was large, and impossibly hard. Louis smiled, knowing that he was the one to make the boy get hard like this. 

Louis licked a stripe up the underside of the boy’s member, causing the boy to let out a low throaty moan. Louis took this as a definite sign to continue. He soon put his lips over the head over the head of the boy’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks, and continuously pumping his mouth on the boy’s dick. Louis pulled his mouth of of the boy’s member, and began to the tease the tip with his small tongue, this caused the curly headed boy to moan out load, and Louis smiled. 

“Let me fuck your mouth.” the boy said, and Louis made a whimpering noise of approval. Louis put his mouth back on the boy’s cock, and Curly grabbed Louis’ hair and began pumping in and out of Louis’ mouth. Louis was gagging, and that pushed Curly over the edge. He came hard in Louis’ mouth without warning, Louis swallowed it all , and Curly smiled. 

“That was..wow.” Harry said, pulling his boxers and jeans back up. “Yeah..Wow.” Louis said, smiling at the curly haired lad, before leaving the stall. 

“Wait!” The boy called, causing Louis to turn and look at him. “W-what’s your name?” 

“Louis.” 

“Hello Louis, I’’m Harry.” 

“Hello Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm American, so some of my british terms could be wrong, or not used correctly. The next part should be up when I stop being a lazy fuck. 
> 
> Thanks guys.


End file.
